William Shakespeare's Heritage
by CorpseReviver
Summary: A wise man once said "What's in a name? A rose, by any name, would smell as sweet." And that is completely irrelevant to the present story, if not for the author. Bakugou X OC. Lemon. Oneshot.


He hadn't noticed her hovering behind Shindo when Ketsubutsu had come to introduce themselves before the provisional hero license exam.

He hadn't seen her shoot water out of her mouth, then pop a pill, and switch to breathing scalding hot steam at her opponents.

He had no idea she was hands down the strongest first year of Ketsubutsu, hence why she'd been allowed to take the provisional hero license exam early.

And he certainly didn't feel her presence, following him, tracking him in the shadows, until she could get him alone, without Kirishima or Denki, both of them preoccupied for a second.

But he _did_ feel her hands grabbing the front of his tank top, pulling him close after he'd turned the corner. He'd quickly reacted, grabbing her by the arms, fully intending to blow them off, not particularly caring _who'd _grabbed him, nor what for. However, he found himself frozen, his hands resting on her forearms, his eyes growing wider behind his mask, his lips parting slowly in surprise, allowing her to slide her tongue in his mouth, feeling every corner of it. In reality, the whole encounter had only lasted mere seconds, maybe two or three? He hadn't even had time to react before she'd pulled away, taking a few steps back while staring at him, obviously on guard for what he'd do. When he didn't move and just kept staring at her, she smirked and snapped her fingers, setting off a small explosion as her middle finger hit her palm.

"Thanks, Bakugou-kun!" she said, beaming up as she turned to jump off the cliff, running towards the other side of the battlefield, her hero cape floating behind her and her hood falling off, revealing her long black hair, flowing through the wing.

"There's someone over there! Come on!" Kirishima called out to him. He didn't even have time to react to the random girl who'd just kissed him, or wonder why she hadn't even tried taking him out with her orange balls. Just like that, she was gone. He quickly put his mind back in the game, overlooking the whole ordeal as a freak incident, and turned around towards his friend to go kick some ass.

~~~

When he'd spotted her sitting alone after the first round was over, he didn't go over to talk to her. But he kept looking at her. She seemed bored out of her mind. She eventually lied down on a couch, her purple cape underneath her, her hood bunching up under her head, tiny cat ears poking off of it. The rest of her suit was quite simple: a leotard that went up to her neck but had an opening above her breasts, showing ample cleavage, a skirt with generous gaps on each side, meaning it basically covered only the front and back, thigh-high boots, a few straps here and there, and gloves which covered everything but the last phalange. There seemed to be a weird device with tubes... or cylinders? attached to the top of her left hand. The tubes all started from a black box attached to the middle of her hand and ran up each finger. Her whole outfit was different shades of purple.

He watched her play absentmindedly with the edge of her cape before she let it go, looking at her hands pensively. She snapped her fingers and just like earlier, tiny sparks came out. She chuckled slightly then smacked both of her palms together, creating a slightly bigger explosion. She flailed her legs and arms, obviously surprised, and started laughing louder. Her bright blue eyes shone with fascination when she opened them again. _An explosion quirk?_

Bakugou grabbed the girl walking next to him, recognizing her from when Ketsubutsu had come to introduce themselves earlier.

"Hey, you, who's that girl?" he asked unceremoniously, grabbing her forearm tightly, not keen on letting her go until he'd gotten the necessary information. She glared at him a bit, obviously unimpressed by his lack of manners, but turned around nonetheless to see who he was pointing towards. She looked at the small girl who kept firing off tiny explosions in rapid succession by snapping all of her fingers and laughing excitedly every time sparks flew off.

"Huh, that? Ah, that's Miki. Hitoka Miki. Her hero name is 'Copycat' or some stupid shit. Hence the dumb cat ears. I don't know her much. She's a first year. If you ask me, I don't know why they let her take the exam." she answered, disdain obvious in her tone of voice. She tried yanking her arm away but Bakugou was still holding tight, unsatisfied with the amount of information he'd received.

"What's her quirk?" he asked, not tearing his eyes off the girl who was panickingly blowing at the couch, which had caught fire after an explosion spark had fallen on it.

"Huh? Why should I tell you?" she asked, yanking on her arm more forcefully, yet, unable to regain it from his grasp. One look in his direction was all the explanation she needed to understand exactly _why _she should tell him.

"She called it 'Copy'... I think? She can copy other people's quirks through ingesting their bodily fluids." she answered, "You might think it's strong, but she can only have one quirk at a time. When she gets a new one, the previous one is erased. And just because she _can _use them doesn't mean she _knows _how to. If you ask me, she's just a dumb bitch. No one likes her."

"Well I _didn't _ask you, did I?" he replied, squeezing her arm a little too tight before finally releasing it. She gave him a weird look before walking away, back to her classmates, who'd been oblivious to the whole situation.

He didn't have time to observe the weird girl who'd finally opted to pop a pill into her mouth and spit a generous amount of water onto the couch to put out the fire before the rest of his own classmates walked in. She had a dejected look on her face and sighed heavily like putting out the fire she'd started herself had been a huge inconvenience. She turned around to walk towards her group when her gaze met his and she instantly beamed up. She waved at him and walked off. _What?_

~~~

He hadn't had the chance to meet her again during the provisional hero license exam. In fact, he hadn't had the chance to meet her _at all_ again. She'd left with her school and he hadn't so much as caught a glimpse of her. It'd almost been 2 years. It's not like he was especially preoccupied with her whereabouts, but she'd just always be _his first kiss_, whether he liked it or not, so the memory of it surfaced once in a while at the back of his mind. Sometimes when he was training, or studying, or listening to Denki talk about porn, or when he was alone at night. Or, for instance, _when she walked into the fucking classroom on the first day of his 3rd year at U.A._

"Alright, settle down. Class is starting. But first, we got a transfer student. Introduce yourself and stuff." Aizawa-sensei said as he rested his head on his desk, sneaking in a 5-minutes nap before he had to start _working_. Ew.

And that's when she strolled in, as if nothing happened, oblivious to it all. To how she'd taken his first kiss without hesitation. To how she'd been haunting his mind and his dreams for the past 2 years. To the effect she had on him. He watched her stop in the center front of the room, next to the teacher's desk, the sleeves of her uniform rolled up on her forearm, her skirt dangerously high on her thighs, her long black hair falling off her shoulders and hugging her enticing forms, and her bright, glowing blue eyes, looking apparently everywhere but at him. She smiled generously, cocking her head to the side, her hands joined behind her back.

"Hello! I'm Miki Hitoka. My hero name is Copycat." she introduced herself, making a little pawing movement with her hands next to her head as she revealed her hero name. _So. Fucking. Cute. _Bakugou frowned, angry at the thought he'd just had.

"My quirk is called 'Copy'. I can copy anyone's quirk by absorbing their body fluids. I carry these little pills, which were made using pro heroes' saliva, and can switch efficiently between 5 quirks, that I've trained with, at all times." she explained, taking a small, transparent bottle of pills out of her bag. He was sitting pretty far back, but he thought he could read "Endeavor" on the tag?

"Of course, I can still copy anyone's quirk if I can get their body fluids. However, just by having someone's quirk, it doesn't mean I can use it well." she continued, sticking her tongue out as she rubbed the back of her head. "I lit a couch on fire once."

And it seemed like, for the first time since she'd opened the door, she looked at him, and smirked. Laughter erupted from the classroom at her confession, mostly from males, eager to impress her with the attention they'd given to her introduction.

"Nice to meet you, please take care of me!" she finished, bowing slightly.

"Okay, okay, go sit down uh... next to Bakugou, in the back." Eraser-head lazily asked, motioning towards him. She walked towards her seat next to his, her hips seemingly swinging _just the right way_, and if _every single guy _in class wasn't looking, then nobody was. Bakugou caught himself doing the same when she extended her hand for him to shake.

"Let's have fun." she said, in a tone that sounded overtly... flirty? He frowned and turned his head away from her, dismissing her handshake. What was he doing, imagining flirty tones in her voice? He was definitely becoming insane. Maybe he should skip the afternoon class and go lie down or something. But he wouldn't. He couldn't allow himself to skip a single minute of class if he wanted to surpass Deku. Simply admitting to himself that he needed to _surpass _Deku, like he wasn't already above him, was something that had taken a long, long time. Now that he'd accepted it, he needed to work even harder than before. And he wasn't gonna let _her_ distract him from his goal.

He ignored the indignant tone in which everyone in class scolded him for ignoring her and saw her simply sit down in her seat next to him from the corner of his eye.

~~~

"I am... walking through the door like a normal teacher!" All Might exclaimed, smashing the door open at full force, which meant... not very hard, considering he didn't have his quirk anymore, nor even his muscle form.

It was funny how, year after year, day after day, the students were still impressed at seeing him in person, despite having been his students for 2 prior years, and despite him not even having any powers anymore. But still, 'oohs' and 'aahs' erupted in shushed tones from everywhere in the room, and Deku's eyes shone brighter than any other moment.

"Alright, younglings! Grab your suits! We are doing some hero training! Meet up at the training grounds in 15 minutes!" And with those words, he was gone, jogging through the hallways (should teachers be running in the hallways?).

~~~

He found himself staring up at the building in front of him, just like he'd done 2 years before. The goal was the same: retrieve the bomb or restrain the villains. Except this time, he had Deku in his team. Loyal to his ritual, the green haired hero was reading through his notes frantically, writing down more notes, devising a (usually) fool-proof plan. Bakugou was standing next to him, impatiently waiting for All Might to give the go-ahead so he could ditch his partner and go fuck up some villains. He was aways eager to mess shit up, but even more so this time. Their rivals were Round Face and _her. _That cat girl. _Miki._ She was pretty much the only name he'd ever remembered easily, without having it repeated to him a billion times. He glared at the boy next to him who'd started mumbling unintelligibly.

"Okay, I got it! Kacchan, first we should-" Izuku started, but was cut off by the buzzer signaling the start of the mission.

"Explain while we walk." he spat out before blowing the door open and walking unceremoniously inside the building. The green haired boy jogged up, following him as he explained the plan, which, mind you, did _not _include blowing up the entrance, but it was a bit too late for that.

~~~

Lost. They'd lost. Why? How? Well, it was quite simple. She'd fucking done it again. He hadn't seen her. Not at all. Until Ochako had released her quirk and Miki had fallen from the ceiling onto his back. He'd grabbed her right forearm, turning his head the other way, ready to slam her onto the floor over his shoulder, and avoiding a repeat of what had happened 2 years ago.

But he hadn't expected her to _lick his fucking neck. _If there was a thing Bakugou did a lot, apart from cursing, it was _sweating. _Body fluids. Of course that extended further than just saliva. There's different kinds of body fluids, sweat being one, for instance.

And it had surprised him so much that he'd lost his balance while throwing her off, falling with her, _on top of her._ She'd smirked and pushed him hard, slamming both of her hands on his chest and releasing a powerful explosion. He hadn't had time to shield himself and just flew into the ceiling, the air leaving his lungs, breathless as the buzzer went off, signaling their allocated time was over.

~~~

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." she recited over Bakugou's shoulder, earning herself a confused glare, but a glare nonetheless, as he turned his head around to look at her, who stood behind the couch, smiling brightly at him.

"The fuck?" he said, lowering the book onto his lap. She pointed to it.

"Romeo and Juliet. It's a quote. From that book. The book you're reading. Right now." she kept adding more information, hoping to at least trigger recognition through his expression. But alas, no such thing happened. He just kept staring at her.

"Do you... uh... do you like it? That book?" she tried, hoping to break the awkward silence and to stop him from staring. He seemed to finally realize what she was talking about, turning his gaze back down towards the book.

"What? No. It's the assigned book I got stuck with." he threw it onto the low table in front of him.

"Oh, what part are you at?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"I don't know. The girl is dead." he replied shortly.

"Juliet?" she confirmed.

"I guess." Making him talk proved to be a difficult feat, especially since the main subject of the conversation didn't seem to interest him. He _did _want to talk to her, though. Just not about that dumb book.

"Do you-" they both asked at the same time, cutting each other off, so they both stopped talking. They stared at each other for a second.

"Go ahead." they both continued, again over each other. Miki smiled and did a zipper motion over her lips then motioned towards him, indicating he could speak first. He couldn't help a tiny, little, extremely _slight _smirk from pulling at the corner of his mouth at her antics. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. 7:03 p.m.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked, looking up at her. He was surprised to see her lean over the back of the couch, her face now much closer to his. She shook her head.

"Are you hungry?" he added. She nodded.

"Wanna get food?" She nodded again.

"Are you gonna keep up your bullshit for long or are you gonna start answering my damn questions with words?" he asked, attempting to flick her forehead, but she backed up and simply shrugged, a devilish smile creeping upon her lips. She headed for the door that led outside but stopped at the doorway, halfway out. She leaned back in and beckoned for him to follow with her index finger. _Jesus Christ, he wasn't a dog. _If anyone else had done that to him, they'd already be dead. But because it was her, and he didn't fully comprehend why, he simply got up and followed obediently.

~~~

"And I'm telling you to get your own!" Bakugou told her in a voice loud enough to attract people's attention around them.

"And I'm telling you _I just want one!_" Miki argued, reaching over Bakugou's hands to grab his fries. He blocked her hand but she quickly went underneath and grabbed a handful, shoving them into her mouth. "Fee? If you'ju lemme shake one, dish wouljunvapn."

"Don't fucking talk with food in your mouth!" he yelled back at her before quickly shoving the rest of his fries in his mouth, childishly preventing her from taking any more than she already had. They both glared at each other while they chewed on the impressive amount of food they'd both put in their mouth.

This little scheme had been going on for months. Every Friday night, they had a silent agreement that they'd meet in the living room, then head out for food. Sometimes they barely even talked. Sometimes Miki would start trying to explain some overtly complicated story to him, the ending always making no sense, making the whole story superfluous. It enraged him, but he said nothing, because he loved hearing her talk. That though, he wouldn't admit outside of his mind.

Yet again, they both found themselves climbing the stairs to their respective bedrooms at the dorm. It was already late and everybody else was most likely asleep. She stopped at the second floor while he kept climbing up to the third, his hands in his pockets.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow!" she called out as he disappeared up the steps. She waited for a second. No answer, of course. She'd been hitting him with Romeo and Juliet quotes every so often, hoping he'd complete them, but he never did. They couldn't be more different in that regard. Whereas she loved books and reading in general, be it a novel, a poem, or a restaurant menu, he couldn't understand the necessity to read anything beyond what was required for his grades.

She turned around and pushed the door to her floor open when she heard him pipe up from the top of the staircase.

"That I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."

She flew back around towards the stairs, her eyes wide open in surprise, but was only met with the sound of the third floor door opening and closing. She didn't get to see his face when he was frantically trying to remember the quote from the book he'd already read 14 times in the hopes of being able to complete if only just _one _of her quotes. She didn't get to see the flush rise up on his face as he delivered it back to her. And she didn't get to see him slide down onto the floor, his back against the door, his face hidden in his hands, as he wondered _wherefore the fuck was he doing this._

~~~

"Goodnight, sweet prince, and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest!" she called out, which made him stop halfway up the stairs.

"That's not fucking Romeo and Juliet." he stated, turning his head back towards her. She smiled.

"Correct! We have moved on to bigger, better things. You should try Hamlet next. Good night!" And with that, she was gone.

~~~

"So he was killed?" Bakugou asked, reading the last page of Hamlet whilst lying down on the couch.

"Yes, perhaps." Miki replied, flipping the page of her own book, lying down on the opposite side of the couch, their legs entangled in the middle.

"What does 'perhaps' fucking mean?" he asked, throwing the book on the table.

"It means 'maybe', Kacchan. Did you not learn that in elementary school?" she replied teasingly, her eyes still glued to her novel. She could see his face contract into a frown over the border. She smiled and went back to her reading. Ever since she'd heard Deku call him Kacchan, and seen how much it bothered him, she'd taken to calling him that when they were alone.

She yelped when he yanked the book out of her hand and threw it alongside the other one on the table.

"Don't be a bitch, you know what I mean." he scolded her in a shushed voice. He'd become much better with his 'interior voice' after the other guys had started making lewd remarks to him about them being 'very loud at night'. It wasn't like that. It was just Bakugou's usual yelling. But God he _wished _it was like that. Sadly for him, in the few months since school had started, she hadn't made a single mention of their encounter 2 years ago, nor any remarks about her licking his neck during their first day, and nothing of the sorts had happened again. There were times when he wondered if she even _remembered _what happened at the provisional hero license exam.

"It means that yes, he was killed, but maybe he actually _wanted _to be killed." He was brought back from his daydreaming by her confusing explanation.

"The fuck does that mean, _maybe _he wanted to be killed? Did he or did he fucking not?" he retorted indignantly. He just didn't get it.

"Do you ever like, _not _swear for _two sentences_?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him, but already knowing the answer, so she continued. "It's not definite. The author left it up to the audience's imagination. Hamlet was planning to kill himself, so maybe he agreed to the fight knowing he wouldn't come out of it alive. Or maybe not. We'll never know, because Hamlet isn't real, and William Shakespeare is long dead."

"You could just copy someone's quirk that makes you able to talk to dead people." he commented, careful with each word so as to try and not insert a random swear word. She giggled, maybe at his attempt, or maybe at his proposition. We'll never know.

"I don't think a quirk like that exists." she replied. They laid in silence for a while, Miki's foot absentmindedly rubbing against the inside of his thigh. Oh God. He was gonna have a problem if she kept that up. He tried thinking of stuff to distract himself from the pleasant yet disruptive sensation and spoke before he had time to thoroughly process what he was about to say.

"How many quirks did you copy?" The real question he wanted to ask was 'How many random dudes did you kiss' but that didn't sound very proper now, did it?

"Haven't been counting but... maybe 50? I usually use the same 5 ones, since I have pills to switch between those. But sometimes I get curious and try new ones. Well, believe it or not, it's kinda hard to find people who are willing to spit into my hand so I can lick it." she explained, chuckling at her last sentence.

"Is that what you usually do?" he asked.

"What?"

"Ask randos to spit into your hand." She chuckled again.

"I rarely ask 'randos', but yeah, that's what I usually do."

"What about me?" Aaaaaand he'd done it. Well, who could blame him? Her foot was starting to illicit unwanted reactions beneath his waist and he just wanted his mind occupied by other matters. But now that he'd pointed out the bright, flashing, neon pink elephant in the room, he couldn't just backtrack the fuck out of it. So he went all out. "Why didn't you just ask me to spit in your hand instead of kissing me?" That last question made it seem a bit like he'd been _expecting _a certain answer, but he didn't care, because he was, and he could no longer hide it.

"Ah, are you still mad about that? Sorry. But honestly, if I'd walked up to you in the middle of battle and said 'Hey, saw your quirk on TV, looks cool, mind spitting into my hand?', would you have agreed?" she replied, closing her eyes. He thought for a second. Well, he guessed not. It made sense.

"Why didn't you just wait until the round was over to ask me? I'd have been more fucking open then." he asked, closing his eyes too.

"Would you, really? Would you _really _have been more open to it?" she questioned, doubt evident in her tone. She didn't give him a chance to answer and instead continued. "Well, maybe I wanted to kiss you a little." His eyes shot open and he looked at her. She still had her eyes closed and she was smirking.

"A little?" he questioned, sitting up. She'd stopped rubbing her foot on his thigh but his problem wasn't going away. If anything, it was just getting bigger, and was now pretty visible through his joggings. Thank God she had her eyes closed.

"Just a little." she confirmed, lifting her right arm and bringing her index and thumb about half an inch apart to indicate how slight. Tentatively, he put his hands on her knees, spacing them and raising himself up on his knees, and placing himself between her legs.

"Just a little." he agreed, rubbing her knees, then lower, and lower down her inner thighs, until he reached her shorts, inserting his thumbs under the hem and reaching dangerously close to her middle. Her eyes were still closed, her body still immovable, but her face was slightly flushed and her breathing audibly disturbed. "And what about now?" he added, his hands riding up her sides until he could prop himself on his elbows above her to avoid crushing her small but voluptuous body.

"I wonder..." she replied, her eyes fluttering open for only a moment as she wrapped both of her arms around his neck to pull him closer, and cocked her head slightly to the side to meet his lips in perfect harmony. This blissful, romantic moment barely lasted a few seconds before Bakugou's left hand drifted to her hip and up her shirt, then over her bra, where he began massaging her mound violently. It was agressive, just like him, but it definitely wasn't unpleasant. He could tell as much from the wanton moans escaping her lips as she threw her head back.

"Ah... Ka-Kacchan..." she breathed out as he started assaulting her neck, biting his way down towards her cleavage.

"Don't call me that right now... It makes me feel like I'm about to fuck Deku." he demanded, glaring up at her before resuming his ministrations on her chest. He lifted her tank top above her breasts and was working on unclasping her bra.

"Who said we were about to fuck?" she asked teasingly.

"I did." he replied confidently, finally managing to undo her bra and lifting the offending material up over her head along with her top to reveal what he'd been fantasizing about on those lonely nights during those long years. And boy was it worth the wait.

But if he'd waited all this time, he could wait a bit more, right? Or so that's what Kirishima seemed to think as he walked into the living room, oblivious to what was happening on the couch. He let out a lazy yawn, alerting them of his presence right before he opened the door that was behind the couch. Miki, panicking, threw her left leg over Bakugou's side and rolled both of them off the couch and onto the ground in a semi-loud crash. Kirishima stopped in his tracks.

"Uh, hello? Anyone there?" he called out, but didn't keep moving. Bakugou gave Miki a look that meant 'Bitch you better fucking make it up to me' and rolled her off of him and closer to the couch, on the ground, and out of Kirishima's view, before getting up. It was dark, but not dark enough for Kirishima not to notice Bakugou's _quite visible _erection.

"Oh, hey, dude, uh... hey... what... what were you doing... on the ground... in front of the couch...?" Kirishima asked, despite knowing better than to ask his long-time friend questions when he bore that expression on his face.

"Sleeping." Bakugou answered simply before stepping around the couch and grabbing Kirishima by the arm.

"... on the ground?" the redhead asked, more or less letting Bakugou pull him towards the kitchen. The latter didn't bother answering, but let go of his arm once they'd passed the kitchen's doorway. "I was just getting a glass of- oh wait, I forgot my-" Kirishima started explaining, but realized mid-sentence that he'd forgotten to bring his glass back from his room and had proceeded to back out into the living room with the intent of retrieving it. Instead, he was met with a shirtless Miki who was frantically trying to find her clothes in the dark. She stared at him like a deer in headlights, hiding her chest with her arms, then moved her gaze towards Bakugou, who was standing behind him, his palm covering his face and a loud sigh escaping his lips.

"If you have a quirk that lets you erase people's memories from the past 5 minutes, now would be a good fucking time to use it." he told her exasperately.

"I-I don't..." she conceded before slowly backing up towards the staircase, clothes in hands, still staring at them like a retreating prey. She pushed her back to the door and opened it, slowly, then closed it, just as slowly. They could then hear her run up the stairs, probably climbing 3 at a time, judging by the sounds.

Kirishima slowly turned around to face Bakugou, who was just standing there, running a hand through his hair in a desperate attempt to fix his dishevelled appearance. At least, the problem below his waist was now fixed.

~~~

"Hey, hey, so since when have you guys been... y'know..." Kirishima asked over Bakugou's shoulder shortly after lunch break had begun.

"Shut the fuck up, spiky head." he replied, getting up from his chair to head towards the cafeteria. His red haired friend followed dutifully.

"So what are you guys dating?" Kirishima added after they'd sat down, obviously unable to keep his questions to himself. Bakugou froze for a second. Were they? Dating? They hadn't talked about dating... But usually, wouldn't you do those types of things with the person you liked...? Wait, did he _like _her? Did _she_ like him? Even then, it doesn't mean they were dating... People just do lewd things with others even when they're not dating.

His thoughts were interrupted by Denki, Iida and Deku joining them. They were arguing about which cheesecake flavor was the best.

"Ah, Uraraka-san! Hitoka-san!" Iida called out, waving to the two girls who seemed to be looking for a place to sit. When they got closer, Kirishima stood up from his seat next to Bakugou and moved over to the other side of the table.

"There, Miki! You should sit next to your boyfriend!" the redhead exclaimed, earning the interested parties gapes and stares from everyone. Bakugou glared at him and was about to give him a piece of his mind when he was cut off by the small copy hero in-training.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she blurted out quickly. There was an uncomfortable silence until Ochako chuckled next to her friend.

"Haha, yeah, of course not, huh?" the brunette said, laughing lightly.

"There's no way, right?" Denki added, waving his hand dismissively. "Don't make jokes like that, Kirishima!"

Bakugou didn't know whether he should feel insulted or relieved. Of course he didn't want all the attention that would've come with admitting they were dating but... Now, it so turned out that she'd confirmed to everyone that they, in fact, were _not _dating. And that shit _hurt._ Because he _really _wanted to date her. Or more like, he didn't want her to date anyone else, nor do any of the things they'd done or were planning to do with anyone else.

He just kept glaring at his food silently, taking a bite here and there, as all of his classmates quickly steered the subject of the conversation back to cheesecake flavors. He didn't notice Miki giving his side glances during the whole lunch period. When the warning bell rang, he just went back to class without waiting for them.

~~~

"I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,  
or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off."

He backed up as she walked into his room, closing the door behind herself.

"I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul." she continued as she stood in front of him, next to his bed, her gaze never leaving his.

"Pablo Neruda. It's a poem." she added. He just kept staring at her.

"I've loved you for a long time. But I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Because I didn't think you'd return my feelings. But I'm done pretending. So here I am." she finally said, biting her bottom lip.

"Is that still part of the poem?" he asked, expression unchanging.

"No. That's just me." she answered. He didn't need any more confirmation before grabbing the back of her neck and meeting her lips halfway in a heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, a handful of his soft hair poking between her fingers. His own hands moved further down, caressing her body before reaching her hips. He rubbed small circles on her waist under the bottom edge of her shirt, obviously impatient for more, but also basking in the joy of present actions.

She was just as impatient as he was and made it known by pushing him backwards, making him take a few steps back until he bumped into the side of the bed. She pushed his shoulders down, indicating he should sit, which indications he obediently followed. He grabbed a handful of her buttocks as she straddled him, resuming their passionate kiss. His hands went under her skirt for access to her smooth skin. He'd roughen it up later, he thought.

As much as they enjoyed the actions, they were both growing hungry for more. And this time, Kirishima wouldn't barge in to stop anything that was to happen.

Bakugou's fingers felt for the buttons at the side of her skirt and undid them, throwing the piece of fabric on the floor unceremoniously. He then worked on unbuttoning her shirt, which proved a difficult task whilst in her embrace. He eventually opted to just rip it open, a few buttons flying about. She tried to scold him and hit his shoulder lightly with the palm of her hand, but he just deepened their kiss even more, preventing any word from escaping her lips.

She was now in nothing but her black lacy underwears, which earned a groan of approbation from Bakugou, but made her feel like he should also peel off some layers. She slowly, gently undid the buttons of his shirt and swatted his hand away when he tried to 'help' and give it the same treatment he'd given hers. He tried again and she took both of his wrists, pinning them to the sides of his legs.

"No touching. No moving. If you move, I'll stop. Pretend you're at the museum." Miki whispered into his ear, slowly releasing his wrists. He'd never gone to the museum in his life, but one thing he knew for sure was that he didn't want her to stop. So he kept his fists clenched next to him and didn't move. He didn't even dare speak, in case that counted as moving. She smirked and finished undoing the buttons of his shirt, then took it off him with little help on his part, considering he was ordered _not _to move. She removed herself from him slowly, to which he was about to protest, until she lowered herself onto her knees on the floor and started working on his belt. _Oh God she was so hot._ Once she was done, she pulled down his zipper. All of her actions were so slow, so _painfully _slow. She wanted to tease him. She wanted to make him angry. Because she just thought he was so attractive when he got angry. His fiery personnality was one of the things she liked about him. Too bad for her, because he'd gotten a lot better at holding back over the years, especially with the promise of what was to come if he stayed put like she'd commanded.

It was a losing battle for her though, because whilst he was eagerly awaiting her next move, she could barely hold herself back. She wanted to feel him. She wanted to taste him. She'd been waiting for this moment for a long, long time. When she finally pulled his pants and boxers down, allowing his rock hard member to spring out of its confines, she couldn't keep her eyes from widening and her breath from catching in her throat. He was _big. _It just made her want to take all of him deep in her mouth at once. But she restrained herself when she saw the smug smirk that had crept onto his face. He'd obviously witnessed her reaction and was pleased with himself. That alone made her want to wipe that expression off his face. She wanted to turn him into a flustered, panting mess. She didn't know how or even _if _she could, but if she did, she knew that'd be quite the spectacle.

So she began by simply grabbing hold of his base with her slender fingers, barely touching it, and caressing it up and down. She could see he was trying his best to keep calm, but his ragged breathing betrayed his excitment. She stuck out her tongue tentatively and gave the tip a small flick with it, licking away the bead of precum that was gleamering atop of it. Hmm, salty.

She stuck her tongue out further and gave the whole length a generous lick, stopping at the head to push it between her lips. She started sucking, twirling her tongue around him, or at least as much as she could considering how little space was left in her mouth with him filling her up. She progressively pushed him further down her throat, bobbing her head up and down, until she could push the whole length in. Her eyes watered and she wanted to gag so badly, but it turned her on so much that she didn't want to take it out. And then she couldn't, as Bakugou let out a loud moan and his hand went to the back of her head, gripping a handful of her hair tightly and holding her in place, choking her with his member. She lifted her gaze towards him, meeting his eyes that showed nothing but sheer lust. He smirked as she tried to free her head, but he held her in place, forcing her to take deep breaths through her nose. He was obviously enjoying the view.

"You're pretty good at this, heh? You ever done this before?" he asked, tightening his grip on her hair. She shook her head, as much as she could in this situation.

"You sure?" he asked, yanking her head back and finally freeing her mouth with a popping sound. Her grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. "'Cause you sure look like you know what you're doing."

She smirked but didn't answer.

"Alright, guess we'll know soon enough." he claimed, pulling her on top of him to straddle him again. He quickly unclasped her bra and discarded it to the floor with the rest of her clothing. He then threw her onto the bed and removed her panties, barely managing not to rip them to shreds as she wiggled her way out of them, following his motions. He removed the remainer of his clothes and went back to kissing her, rubbing his hands everywhere on her, eager to touch anything he could. Because he could. Because she was _his._

He caressed her body all the way down to her core. He rubbed her slit with his middle finger, earning himself a loud moan on her part. He kept teasing her, pushing his finger towards her entrance, but never inside, then moving up to play with her clit. She pushed herself forward onto his finger but he brought his hand away, keeping her from the sensation she so craved.

"Please... Katsuki..." she breathed out, grabbing his wrist tightly, trying to get his finger to enter her. But he was stronger and his hand didn't budge as he let out a low chuckle.

"Please what? What do you want, Miki?" she asked, kissing down her neck and onto her plump breasts.

"Put it in... Please... I can't..." she pleaded. He let her bring his hand back towards her heat and gave her slit a few more teasing caresses before inserting his middle finger deep inside of her in one thrust. She moaned loudly, showing her appreciation. He immediately added another thick finger, stretching her out and readying her for what was to come. He curved his fingers upwards, reaching a spot that made her cry out his name repeatedly and claw at his back. He kept attacking that same spot, feeling her pulse around his fingers and finally, squeeze them tightly as she let out a loud moan, hugging him tightly.

She was panting heavily, coming down slowly from her orgasm, but far from done as Bakugou positioned himself at her entrance. He entered slowly, using all of his strength not to ram into her at full force. He saw her wince but she didn't make a sound. She just held onto him tightly, trying hard to control her breathing. _Guess she really was a virgin after all, huh. _The thought made him even harder if at all possible. He would be the first and only man to claim her. He couldn't hold himself back anymore and sheated himself in completely, triggering a yelp on her part. He stayed put for a moment, letting her adjust to his size. However, he couldn't wait for her to inform him he could move. He started his motions, slow at first, but quickly picking up the pace. After a few minutes, he was ramming into her, faster, harder, holding onto her hip for dear life and propping himself up with his other arm.

He could feel himself getting closer to his release, but he didn't want it to end yet. To his surprise, in a swift move, he found himself with his back to the bed, her on top of him, her hands on his chest, riding him like there was no tomorrow. He grabbed onto her ass and met her thrusts, lifting her up until only the head was left inside, then pushing her back down all the way, engulfing him completely. Seeing her lustful gaze from below, her mouth partly open, panting and moaning, and her chest bouncing up and down, brought him to a new level of excitment. He could feel she was also close by the way her walls were clenching tightly around his dick, eager to milk him of all he had. She was so tight it was almost painful, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it _immensely._

He felt himself come undone as he released his warm, thick cum deep inside of her, filling her up completely. The sensation brought her over the edge and she moaned his name loudly, her core not wanting to let go of him, clenching around him and seemingly pulling him deeper. He yanked her forward by her arm and kissed her deeply. He'd realized that he'd probably have some explaining to do tomorrow, because his room neighbor had _definitely _heard that.

They both came down from their high, her lying on top of him, his member still sheated inside of her core, which was still throbbing. She gave him small kisses along the neck whilst he played with her hair. Neither of them moved nor talked for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence and letting realization dawn on what had just transpired.

She slowly removed herself from him and sat on the edge of the bed. She went to get up but he pulled her back down to lie next to him, her back to him and his arms around her form.

"Where are you going?" he whispered into her hair.

"Uh... to... to my room?" she answered unsurely.

"No." he simply replied, keeping her close to him.

"But..." she tried to argue, but he cut her off.

"I love you." he said.

"But I... Wait, what?" she replied, surprise evident in her voice.

"Don't fucking make me say it twice." he growled into her hair. She thought for a moment, taking in his confession.

"When I saw you, I fell in love." she recited.

"And you smiled, because you knew." he finished.

By now, he must've read her favorite book a hundred times.


End file.
